Folive Birthday
by Busybee 123
Summary: It's Olive's birthday. She expects a huge party with cake,gifts, and suprises. But get's nothing. Or so she thinks. Can Fletcher plan a suprise party for her before she finds out? Read and find out. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Folive**

**Olive woke up on her birthday; she sat up in her bed. The clock read 7:30. **_**I better get up. She thought.**_

_**Buzz…. Buzz. Olive looked over and saw her phone vibrating.**_

_**From Chyna **_

_**Happy birthday, big surprise for you at A.N.T farm**____**.**_

_**Olive smiled; Chyna was such an amazing friend. But what about Fletcher, her boyfriend still haven't texted her. She decided that she needed to take a shower. Olive walked down stairs in her favorite dress. (Insert picture code).**_

_**Happy birthday, sweetie. Her mother sat as she sat down for breakfast. **_

_**Thanks, she said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**So, what's on the menu? Olive asked.**_

_**How about chocolate pancakes with French toast. She said.**_

_**That sounds awesome. She said excitedly. **_

_**After breakfast, Olive got her pink flowered backpack and checked her phone again.**_

_**No new messages.**_

_**She sighed, what's wrong with Fletcher today. **_

_**Have a good day in school, Olive. Her mom says as she got on the bus.**_

_**Olive walked into the Ant farm, thing to find, balloons, streamers, cupcakes, but found a typical day in the A.N.T farm. Chyna strolled up to her.**_

_**Hi, Olive. Chyna said, hugging her tightly. **_

_**Hi, have you seen Fletcher today. Olive asked. **_

_**Yeah, he's over there. She said smirking.**_

_**Olive walked over to her boyfriend, and taped on his shoulder.**_

_**Hey, Liv. Fletcher said. She giggled at his nickname for her.**_

_**She grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the other side of the room.**_

_**Why didn't you text me this morning. She asked. Fletcher rubbed the back of his neck.**_

_**My phone was dead. He said. She didn't believe him.**_

_**He sighed, hey, I got you something. He said smiled.**_

_**What? She said softly. Fletcher got a small box out and handed it to her. She opened it and gasped.**_

_**Fletcher, it's beautiful. It was a silver necklace, and had a heart shape that said Olive.**_

_**Olive smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. **_

_**Ew. Said a voice from his Angus and Violet. **_

_**Olive and Fletcher rolled their eyes. **_

_**Do you guys have to do that? Angus asked.**_

_**Yes, we do. Fletcher said. Then Chyna walked over to them.**_

_**Leave them alone, they did nothing wrong. Chyna said to Angus and Violet as they stomped off in anger. **_

_**Thanks, Chyna. Olive said. **_

_**Hey **_**Chyna**_**, can I talk to you for a minute. Fletcher said to Chyna. Her and Fletcher walked into the hall-way. **_I wonder what that's about. She thought. **Five minutes later, they came back, smiling. **

**What's going on? Olive asked.**

**Nothing. Chyna and Fletcher said, walking away. **

**Leaving Olive very confused.**

_**The end of chapter 1, **_

_**What are Chyna and Fletcher hiding? Is it good or bad. Tune in and find out! Please review. **____**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: thanks to everyone for reading my story I hope you're enjoying. Are there any questions or concerns you have for me.? _

_Enjoy the story_

Folive B- Day.

Chapter 2

Fletcher POV.

Thank God, Olive didn't ask about me and Chyna's plan. I was sweating like crazy. Chyna and I planned to meet at the cupcake shop after school. I hope doesn't Olive figured it out.

Olive's POV

What's up with those two? Why are they being secretive? I need to find out. Briiiiiiiiiiiing. There's the lunch bell, finally FOOD!

I sat next to Fletcher, Angus, sadly won't live us alone.

''Can't you see were trying to have some peace and quiet''. Fletcher yelled at him. I shook my head. _He's just making it worse. _Then Violet came out of nowhere and dragged him away.

''Well. That was''.

''Weird''. I finished.

''Exactly''.

I put my head on his shoulder. ''How about I get us some tacos''? He said standing up.

''I'd like that''. I said, grinning. Then he was gone. Chyna approached me.

''So how's your day going''? She asked, taking the place in Fletcher's seat.

''Pretty good''. I said.

''Good''. She said ruffling my hair.

''How's Fletcher''. She asked.

''He's fine''. I said slowly, _why does she care?_

''That's nice to hear''. She said, stood up and walked away.

_What the heck. What's wrong with her?_

''Everything okay''? Fletcher asked, as he sat down.

''Yeah, but chyna's acting really weird''.

''Weird, how''?

''She keeps asking how you are''. I told him, I think she likes you.

Fletcher looked worried.

''You okay''? I asked.

''Yeah, fine''. He muttered taking a bite into his taco.

I was freaking out inside, Does Fletcher like Chyna.

I nervously toke a bite of my taco.

Finally, going home. Mom said she's making a huge chocolate cake for me.

''Yes! Can't wait.''

I walk into my house. It's dark.

''Oh, guys you really got me this time''. But only found an empty living room.

I saw small note on the table.

_Sorry Livy. We had an emergency at the science plant. We'll have to take a rain check._

_Love you,_

_Mom._

I rolled my eyes. Sure, mom. Leave your own daughter alone on her birthday.

I called Fletcher.

''Hey, can you come over''. I asked.

''Sorry, liv. I have to do something really important''.

''But-''

''I have to go''. He said.

''Okay''. I said sadly.

''Hey, I promise we'll do something tomorrow''. He said. He said and hung up.

At the Cupcake Shop

''So we have the surprise party at the A.N.T farm''. Fletcher said. Angus, Chyna and Violet nodded.

''Do you think we should invite Lexi and Paisley''? Chyna said.

I shrugged, I guess.

Here's a list of food. The list had:

_Hot Dogs_

_Cupcakes(with vanilla icing)_

_Sugar cookies (3 boxes or more)_

_2 buckets of (strawberry cheesecake)_

_(Cake insert picture)_

_Chips (sour cream and onion)_

_Pizza (sausages and shrimp)_

''Do you think that's enough''? Fletcher asked.

''Yeah, I think it's enough''. Violet said.

''It's not like she's a princess or something''. Angus said agreeing.

Fletcher ignored that.'' Anyway, we should start tomorrow, my dad and I can get the cake and the sugar cookies.''Chyna said.

My mom can make really good hot dogs and can get some good ice cream at the store. Violet said.

''Okay, I'll get everything else''. Fletcher said, ''let's make this Olive's best birthday ever''!

''Yeah.'' They all said together.

Olive's POV

I laying on the couch and was eating my favorite ice cream, strawberry cheesecake. Watching a TV show about nature. Then there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door. Appeared in was Fletcher.

I now stood there with my arms crossed. I know you're mad. He said, taking my hand.

''No duh''. I said.

''Can I come in''? He asked.

''Sure''. I said sadly. He walked in to the living room with me and sat down on the couch.

''Do you want some ice cream''? I asked.

''Sure'' .I put some scoops in a bowl. He grabbed a spoon and started gulping the ice cream down. After he was finished in a matter of minutes. He said, I don't like chyna, you know. Our eyes met.

''I know that''. I said scooting closer to him. He leaned in-

''I'm home''. Mom said. I sighed, and we pulled away.

''Mom, you couldn't have picked a better time''. I said sarcastically.

She smiled.

''I guess, I'll see you later Olive''. Fletcher said,

''Wait''. I said grabbing his hand.

''What''? I pulled to the door and we walked on to the steps, I closed the door behind us.

I kissed him gently, wrapping my arms around him. When we pulled away, I rubbed my nose against his.

''I'll see you tomorrow''. He said as he kissed my forehead.

''Bye''. I said, as I walked into the house with a huge smile on my face.

_Author note: is that enough food? I wasn't really sure. Next chapter I hope will be longer next time._

_Random Question: what's your favorite food?_

_Bye for now __._


	3. Chapter 3

Olive's POV

Another boring day of school, but least tomorrow's Saturday. I was in math class bored out of my mind. Fletcher was missing, he never usually late. Then out of nowhere he came running in.

''Sorry, I'm late''. He told the teacher, ''I over slept''. The teacher glared at him and told him to sit down. He walked over to a seat next to me and sat down. As soon as the teacher turned around to face the smart board, Fletcher whispered. ''Sorry, I'm late''. I nodded and grabbed his hand.

''its fine''. I said.

An hour later, school was over, Fletcher and I walked home together. ''Why was your mom so late yesterday''? He asked.

''She said there was an emergency at her job''. I said kicking a piece of dirt on the ground.

''Olive''. Fletcher asked. I looked at him.

''If you could have anything in the world, what would it be''? He asked. I shrugged, I really didn't know. There were so many things.

''I don't know''. I said.

''Oh, he said, okay''.

''Why''? I asked.

''Just wondering''.

We walked pass my favorite store. It had the cutest teddy bears and charm bracelets. One I really wanted had cupcakes on it.

''Oh my gosh, there it is''. I squealed.

''What'' . He asked. I laughed, ''the bracelet I want for my birthday''.

''Oh, okay''. He said. We continued on to my house. As we walked up my steps, Fletcher checked his watch. ''Oh crap''. He exclaimed.

''What is it''?

''I got to go''. He said.

''You need to go see Chyna again. I said.

No. It's my mom's birthday. He said.

Well, tell her I said happy birthday. I said as he walked down the steps.

Will do. I'll call you later. He said.

I walked into my house, to see my cooking spaghetti and meatballs.

''Hi, sweetheart. She greeted me, Hungry''?

''No, I had a really big lunch today''. I said walking up to my room. My room was big, and color full with rainbows and science kits, I had a huge pink bed with stuff animals covering them, and I really didn't want them on bed. But mom refused to put them somewhere else. On my dresser, I have trophies for science championships and spelling bees. Also I have photos, some with me and Fletcher on our trips to the beach and amusement parks. Other ones with chyna, flethcer, and I together at movies, Disney world.

_Why don't I call Mrs. Quimby, and wish her a happy birthday._ I got my cell phone and called Fletcher's house.

''Hello''. His mother picked up.

''Hi, Mrs. Q this is olive''. I said.

''Oh, hi olive, if you're looking for Fletcher he's not here''. She said.

''I know, I wanted to say happy birthday''. I said.

''What are you talking about; my birthday is 6 months from now. She told me.

Oh. I'm sorry. Fletcher told me it was today. I said, feeling really stupid.

We both hung up

_That little liar. Fletcher has some explaining to do. _

_AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thanks to everyone who've reviewed this story. Check out my other story, ''the Runaways'' on my profile. _


	4. Chapter 4

Folive Birthday

Olive POV

I got the next morning feeling furious with Fletcher. _How could he lie to me? _Iput my thoughts aside as Igot ready for school_. As _I walked into the kitchen I walked into the kitchen to see my mother at the stove, and my dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

''Hi, everybody''. I greeted.

My dad waved, but still looking at his newspaper.

''Hi, sweetie. Do you want some eggs''? She asked.

I nodded and sat down beside my father.

''So….. How's work''? I asked.

''It's good. I have a meeting today''. He said.

''Here are your eggs''. She said placing them in front of me. I gobbled them down. They were delicious. After eating, I grabbed my book-bag and got on the bus.

At the A.N.T Farm-

I walked into the ant farm room to see Chyna and Fletcher at the table, _probably making fun of you. I thought to myself. _I walked over to them; ''what are you guys looking at''?

''Nothing''. Fletcher said, quickly as he put whatever they were looking at behind him.

''Yeah, nothing important''. Chyna said with a sweet smile. _It made me sick_.

I grabbed Fletcher's hand and pulled him out into an empty hallway.

''What's the matter''? Fletcher asked.

''Like you don't know''. I said bitterly.

''Well, I don't''. Fletcher asked.

''You lied to me yesterday''. I said.

''Oh, about that…..'' Fletcher started but I cut him off.

''I can't believe you, after all the times you said you didn't like chyna….. ''

''I don't like chyna''.

Then why do you hang out with her more than me.

''I can't tell you''.

''Why not''? I asked, suddenly filled with anger.

'I just can't.'' He said.

''Fine, don't, then I hope you like me not talking to you''. I said, as I walked away.

''Olive, wait''. He begged, but I was gone.

I went home, not caring if my parents were mad. I made myself some pizza rolls for a snack. There were good. Buzzzzzzz. Ugh, my phone was ringing. A text from chyna:

_Why you aren't at school, Fletcher is worried about you. _

I texted her back:

So. He's probably happy he's with you.

She quickly texted about:

_What are you talking about, Fletcher loves you!_

I texted:

Chyna, he likes you.

_No, he doesn't. _

Yes, he does.

_Olive, Fletcher is in love with you._

_Sure he is_

_Why don't you believe me?  
_Because you're lying.

_No, I'm not._

Do me a favor and leave me alone. I texted back, then shut my phone off.

''Something wrong''? My mom asked.

I shook my head, ''it's nothing''.

She looks at me like she didn't' believe me, but said nothing.

''What are you cooking''?

''Pizza rolls, want some''?

''No, thanks''. Checking her watch, gasped, ''oh my gosh I'm late''.

''I'll see later''. She said, running out the door. It was weird how she didn't ask about me being home early from school. I toke the pizza rolls out of the oven and watched as they cooled off. My dad and I made them when I was nine. He taught me to cook things, like, carrot cake, chicken pot pies, sugar cookies, etc. We used lots of cooking books, spent lots of time cleaning the kitchen.

The pizza rolls were really good. Later, I decided to listen to some Taylor Swift. I completely adore her. She's amazing.

_Why can't I just be happy?_

Author's note: Sorry, you had to wait so long. School is making me very busy. Thank you to everyone who reviews this story.

Till next time! .


	5. Chapter 5

To give Thanks: ;)

_Guest: thanks for all the reviews you've given me. They are so sweet and nice. So thanks again._

_Flubber: I'm glad you're enjoying the story as much as I am. So thanks for all the reviewing. _

Fletcher's POV

_Where is Olive? Is she still mad me? I wish I could tell her the truth. _

''Olive's mad at us''. Chyna said, sitting beside me at lunch.

''Yeah, I know, at least we can tell her the truth tonight''. I said, and she nodded.

''Hey guys''. Violet greeted us with a sparkling smile. Hey. Chyna and I said.

''How are the plans going''?

''We're pretty much all set; we just need olive to come to the A.N.T Farm''. I told everyone.

''I'll do it''. Chyna said.

''Okay, we'll set up the party here''. I told her, she nodded.

'' I'll text you guys when we're on our way'''. She said, and ran off.

''Thank God, it's a half day''. Angus said, happily.

And for once I agreed with him.

Olive's POV

''Are you sick''? Mom asked, as I walked out of the bathroom, in a pink and red tank top and blue jeans.

''No''. I just don't want to go to school''.

''Why not, something happen''?

I nodded, and told her what happened.

''Olive, I'm pretty sure Fletcher's not cheating on you with your best friend, Fletcher's a nice boy. I bet there's a reason behind this''. She said.

''Yeah, maybe you're right''.

''Of course, I'm right''.

I rolled my eyes.

Then there was a knock on the door.

''I'll get it. I walked over to the door''. It's Chyna.

''Can you come to the mall with me''?

''Why should I''? I said coldly.

''We need to talk''.

I told my mom I was going to the mall with Chyna and got my bag. We walked in silence; I had nothing to say to her.

''Can you stop being mad at me''. She said, ending the silence.

''No''.

''I don't like Fletcher, okay, how many times do I have to say it''?

''A lot of times''.

Chyna groaned in frustration.

We kept walking,

''You know Fletcher has been trying to call you about every 3 seconds, right''?

''I've haven't used my phone since yesterday''.

'' Well, he has''.

''Oh''. Was all I could say.

Then it hit be like a ton of bricks.

''I believe you''. I said. She stared at me.

''w-What''?

''I believe you, I just realized you're right''.

You did, finally it took you that long. Chyna said.

''I'm so sorry''. I cried, hugging her tightly.

''its okay''. She said.

''How about I buy us some hot dogs''? I asked. I was starving, I forgot about eating breakfast.

''That sounds awesome''. Chyna smiled.

We strolled over to a nearby stand. It wasn't as crowded as it is on weekdays.

''What can I do for you, girls''? A man who looked in his twenty's asked.

''I'll have a hot dog with relish''. What do you want, Chyna?

''I'll have hot dog with ketchup please''. She said politely.

''Okay, it will be a ready in a couple of minutes''. He said.

We sat by a nearby bench.

''Today is going to be awesome''. Chyna said.

''What do you mean''? I asked, confused.

Her cheeks turned red. ''Nothing! nothing!. It's not important''. She said quickly.

Fine, anyway, I'll go check if our hot dogs are finished. I said as I walked away.

''Here you go''. The man said and paid him.

''I'm back''. I said as I gave her the hot dog.

''Thanks''.

''Come on we're almost to the mall''. Chyna said, grabbing my hand.

''Okay, okay, I'm coming''? I laughed.

''We need to buy dresses''. She said.

''What, why''? I complained.

''Because I said so''.

''Oh, boy''.

After trying on fifty dresses and shoes. Chyna and I finally agreed on one. It was dresses with pretty aqua flowers with a bow on top. Chyna decided to buy a bright red dress.

''Can we go now''. I asked. It was torture being here.

''Fine, we can go''. She said.

''Yes''. I said, jumping around.

We got on the bus since it was getting dark outside.

''So where are we going next''. I asked.

''Your house''. I said.

''Oh, okay''. Ten minutes later we were at my house.

''Go put you're dress on''. Chyna ordered me.

''Why''.

''Just go''. My mom shockingly said from behind her.

I ran up stairs.

No-one POV

Chyna's phone vibrated.

_Is she ready yet?_ - Fletcher.

_Almost, she's putting her dress on. _She texted back_. _

''So what's this about''? Mrs. Dole. (AN: Sorry if I spelled the name wrong.) asked.

Chyna whispered the plan in her ear.

''Oh, I get it''. Mrs. D nodded.

''Are you ready yet''?

''Yeah, I'm coming''. She called to me.

She walked down the stairs.

''How do I look as''? She asked as she twirled around.

''Aw, man''. Chyna said.

''What's wrong''? Olive asked.

''I forgot something at the A.N.T farm, I knew I forgot something''. Chyna said.

Come on, I think the school is still open. Mrs. D said.

''I'll get our stuff''. Olive left the room. As she left, Mrs. D and Chyna gave each other a secret smile.

Olive POV

In the car, on our way to school. I looked out the window. Chyna was texting on her phone.

''Who are texting''? I asked.

''Nobody, just erasing some messages''. She said.

''Kay''.

Finally, after twenty minutes of my mom singing show tunes. We were at school.

''Come on''. Chyna pretty much dragged me out of the car.

The school only had a few lights on. As we were getting close to the A.N.T Farm, I heard whispered and mutters. The whole room was dark.

''Olive, on the lights''. Chyna said.

I did.

SURPRISE!

''Oh my God''.! I squealed. There were so many people, all my friends & family. There were cakes, chocolate filled and the frosting was vanilla. My favorite.

I turned around and hugged Chyna.

''You did this''. I asked. She shook her quickly.

''No, it was all Fletcher's idea''. She grinned.

I ran over to Fletcher and tackled him with a huge hug.

''Thank you, so much''. I said.

''No problem''.

''I'm sorry I didn't believe you''.

''Olive, its okay''.

''All this made me realized something''.

''And that is''?

''I love you, Fletcher''.

''Really''?

''Yes''.

''Well, I got some good news for you''.

I smiled, ''what's that?''

''I love you, too''. He said and my heart stopped for a second.

''Aww''. Everyone said in the room.

''Now let's get this party started''. Angus yelled with his fist in the air.


End file.
